A lazy Summer Day
by Terrified of Logic
Summary: Shikamaru is cloud watching as usual, but with someone else this time. SHIKAINO, kiss alert! very boring summary, but very boring fic. Inspiration: Cloud watching before hockey practice. ONESHOT


Hey guys...another oneshot-ish thingy...im sorry, i have energy for oneshots only these days. I promise i will the other stories sometime though. And when everything is done, and i mean everything, i promise to write the sequel Ice Cubes and Pink lemonade, though i really don't know why you guys like that story..it sucks!

MimiSora4ever, the next oneshot is will be dedicated to you, cause this fic is about Shikamaru...

Inspiration: Watching the clouds, lying down on the field just before hockey practice.

* * *

Shikamaru laced his fingers behind his head and lay down on the grass. He slowly let his eye follow a bird fly from one edge of the sky to the other without having to follow it with his head. The thick clouds slowly wafted by, the sun warmed his chest and a slight summer breezed tickled his hair.

He closed his eyes as he head settled into the sweet smelling grass. Today was truly a good day. Best spent lying in the grass being lazy and lethargic.

A ladybug landed on his nose and stayed perched there. It was too troublesome to brush it off, he opened his eyes to see the bug spread it's wings and fly away into the blue sky.

A shawdow blocked his sunlight and Shikamaru opened his eyes in annoyance once more.

"Ino!" He grumbled and put an arm over his eyes.

"You are so lazy!" Ino reprimanded.

"Whatever...it's too troublesome arguing with you anyway." He muttered. "Women are troublesome..."

"Don't troublesome me, Nara!" She tried to bend down and pull her teammate up, but found she couldn't move.

"Nara!" She shrieked, noticing his shawdow sneakily attached to hers.

"What?" He said rolling his eyes and winced at Ino's high voice.

"Let me go!"

"So noisy..." He mumbled, he struggled to his feet. Then lay back down. Ino, bound by the jutsu had to copy him. She lay there beside him, forced to look up at the clouds.

She squinted from the sun. She tried to turn her head but she couldn't. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Shikamaru with his eyes closed, breathing deeply and slowly. She blushed, she never been this close to Shikamaru before...

Their shoulders were touching slightly, so close..Ino could feel the heat of Shikamaru's body radiate on to her skin. Was it him or was it the sun? Ino began to feel hot and tingly all over. Almost uncomfortable but she decided she liked the feeling.

His hands were laced behind his head again. Ino tried moving her head again. This time she sucessfully managed to move her head. She stared lovingly at Shikamaru's face. His smooth face was cute. She lay back down and tucked herself as close as possible without actually touching him. Her body felt hotter, her head cloudy with passion and desire. Did she dare kiss him?

Then quietly she kissed him softly on the neck. Shikamaru opened his eyes slowly at the intimate gesture. He raised an eyebrow at her and his mouth curled into something that resembled a confused smile. A small light dusting of red coated his cheeks.

"I..Ino?" He raised himself onto one arm. Ino blushed as she saw his arm muscles taut with strain. His shirt betrayed his flat stomach, ridged with smooth abs.

"What was that for?" He said in an oddly strained voice.

"Nothing.." She said blushing.

"Ino...do you like me?" He said cocking his head to one side. Ino looked at his lips transfixed. They were moving so sensually.

"Ino?" She snapped from her trance.

"..?" She flicked her eyes back to his face.

"Do you like me?" Shikamaru sighed and asked again. It was poor strain on the fourteen year old prodigy. So many words in one day, and his partner wasn't even listening.

"Um...Sort of...I mean..I don't really know."

"So troublesome...I don't understand you at all." Shikamaru grumbled and lay back down.

Ino felt tears prick at her eyes. Shikamaru was so inconsiderate of girl's feelings sometimes. This was a tender subject and all he could say was "troublesome"?

"Shi...Shi..Kamaru!" She blurted out annoyed and hurt from his words.

He opened his eyes with reluctance and started when he saw her tears. He hadn't wanted to make her cry.

"Aw...so troublesome.." He muttered, but scooched over to Ino's side and linked an arm around her waist pulling her tight against his side. Ino felt her breath catch in her throat. He could have put his arm anywhere, but he chose her waist. He was a genius, he must know what he was doing right?

She looked up at him, tear tracks on her cheeks. Shikamaru felt a strange feeling overcome him as he looked into Ino's shiny aquamarine eyes.

They blinked and were hidden by her eyelids. Shikamaru bent his head close to hers.

"Ino.." He whispered against her mouth, surprising her.

"Shi...Shi...Kamaru?" But this time in a totally different sort of tone.

His lips touched her gently. She pushed against him a little harder, applying pressure. He pulled Ino closer and let his free hand wander behind to her neck, bracing it.

Ino rested her hands on his chest. Just as she predicted it was rock hard. She felt all hiccupy inside. His lips left hers, and Shikamaru nuzzled her neck with his nose.

"Ino...do you like me?"

"...(Sigh) It's too troublesome to answer.." And pulled him in for another kiss.

Shikamaru grinned and noticed before he subjected to pleasure, that the clouds were particularly nice this day.

* * *

Nyaa! The end! hope you liked it! a bit boring..but some fluffy bits! My first shikaino concentrated fic :D. oh ya, if there is a problem with the filter thingy majiggy,flame and tell me why don't you. And while ure at it, be rude and immature! Like someone I know...(CoughBeautifulgeek11Cough)

lol,  
TroublesomeGirl


End file.
